


Upside Down

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Lydia a fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> For Abby.

Scott grins at Lydia and she is upside down. At least, she is from his point of view. In actual fact, he's the one upside down. After all, he is hanging from the low branch of a tree by nothing more than his legs.

Lydia does not appreciate his grin and grabs a fist full of his hair. "I could kill you for scaring me like that."

"You wouldn't dare," he teases, unaffected by her roughness. She's usually like this when they're alone, and she's much tougher than she looks.

She twists his hair in her hands. "You want to test me?"

Laughing, he relinquishes. "Fine, fine! Forgive me, oh powerful one."

The corner of her lips turn up slightly. "That's more like it," she says and places her free hand against his cheek. It's small and warm and, with surprising gentleness, she draws him close.

Her lips are soft and he kisses her back eagerly. Five hours without a kiss is really too long.

Suddenly, her hand tightens in his hair and he's yanked with a force from the tree. He lands with a laugh, Lydia standing over him with a grin to match his own.


End file.
